Ace combat 4: Shattered Skies
by Cipher32
Summary: There is popular rumor going around that Cipher could be Mobius One. I was also bored so I came up with this FanFic the story of how Cipher left his old life and started a new one as Mobius one. Enjoy!


**A/N: Okay there is popular belief that Cipher could be Mobius One which I strongly believe myself so do my friends too . So I'm going to use the same character from my other story Ace combat Zero: The knight of the Belkan War, Cyrus Velez. Enjoy the story :) I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue: The death of the past (Part one)**

My role as the Demon lord has long ended after the war five years ago. I became notoriously famous around the world from my skills and role in the Belkan war, many journalist's from different countries wants to interview me. Normally an ace pilot who earns that title would accept the fame and publicity but not me, I couldn't. I had a feeling that I'm still being hunted by the Belkans who want their revenge on me. That's why I asked the president to keep my existences on a lower profile for my protection and the country's protection. I just want to live a happier and peaceful life and forget the past events of the Belkan war but my thirst for flying had never stopped so I moved out of Ustio and head for North Point in the Usean continent to start a new life. The one thing that will always haunt me was PJ's sacrifice.

**December 31st 1995, Avalon Dam**

"Now the war is finally over. I've got a girlfriend back at the base." exclaimed Pj happily as he stylishly danced over my eagle and positioned himself to the right of my plane. "I bet she'll be happy to see you when we return to base Pj." I said.

"Yeah, she'll probably give me one of her death hugs again." laughed Pj. I smiled at the thought of Pj being tackled by his over excited girlfriend and being smothered in hugs and kisses, good thing I'm not dating and I don't plan to for a while either or until this "Famed Demon Lord" thing passes. I will only commit to a woman who likes me for who I am not for my famous reputation but I doubt that ever happen. _After the war I need to find a new location to settle down for a while all this fame thing is going to get me killed._

"So what are going to do when we get back to base?" I asked, snapping myself out of my inner thoughts and back into reality.

"I'm going to propose to her when we get back." said Pj proudly. I can't blame he will soon have beautiful wife to spend the rest of his life with followed by a peacful world with no conflicts or wars, he even asked me to be his best man. Now weddings aren't really my thing but since we grew a strong bond after the nuclear detonations at Waldreich and assigned to Galm team's number two as replacement wingman for Pixy ever since then I learned to trust Pj like I did with Pixy, the kid had the heart and strength to power on and stop the fighting that's all he wished for was "Peace" and I probably was the one who made his wish come true._  
_

"So did you buy anything for you fiancé?" I asked.

"Yeah I bought her flowers, and Cipher? I want to thank you for everything you've done," Pj said. I can only smile when he gave me a thumbs up when I looked at him and returned the thumbs up.

"No need to thank me Pj we ended the war together" I said softly.

"Huh? But you did most the work Cipher." cried Pj in disbelief.

"No, not without the help of a powerful wingman by my side, you covered my tail an-" I said but I got cut off by Eagle eye's sudden panicked voice over the radio.

"Warning! Unknown target approaching at high-speed, Break! Break!" shouted Eagle eye. I wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of me I was too busy scanning the skies for the unknown target but suddenly Pj who was slightly ahead of me banked hard left diving in front of me and growled "Dang it," as a red beam shot from the horizon ripped through the cock pit of his plane I was so shocked I couldn't even move. I quickly snapped out of it and refocused my attention on Pj, my wingman.

"PJ!" I shouted over the radio I can feel the sadness and rage build up inside me I continued to shout his name once more to see if he's okay._  
_

"Patrick James?! Are you alright?! Respond!" I yelled but there was nothing but static over the radio, there was nothing I could do to save him, his plane went down spewing thick black smoke I couldn't see if he made it out or not but there was no chance that he would have survived. I couldn't believe he sacrificed himself to save me I didn't care if I died but seeing someone else who was close to me get killed I couldn't t take it anymore._ NO! Not again this ends now!_

"DAMMIT!"I growled as I slammed my fist on the control panel and closed my eyes as I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and landed on to the bottom of my helmet I felt powerless with the lost of a brave young man who only wanted peace and died for it, but I going to avenge him in any way I can even if it spells my death. I reopened my eyes and focused my peripheral vision on the incoming target with fires of hatred in my crystal clear blue eyes who ever dared challenged me to a fight will feel the true wrath of the Demon lord and I won't give a damn if the pilot survives or not. Suddenly I heard a famliar voice over the radio coming from the mysterious air craft, No it can't be...

"So, have you found a reason to fight yet... buddy?"

"Pixy" I mutterd under my breath.


End file.
